


Fallen

by ElementalGhosting



Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Figure the rest out yourself idot, Gen, Has anyone written this yet???? I’d think they would, I'm Bad At Tagging, Keralis is Frisk, Near Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, The Ruins (Undertale), To Be Edited, Undertale AU, i do have roles assigned to all of the hermits if anyone actually wants to see more of this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25799515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElementalGhosting/pseuds/ElementalGhosting
Summary: Long ago, two races ruled over Earth: humans and monsters. One day, war broke out between the two races.After a long battle, the humans were victorious. They sealed the monsters underground with a magic spell.Many years later, a single soul makes its way up Mt. Goatmore.20XX.Legends say that those who climb the mountain never return.Did he slip and fall, or did he just let go?
Comments: 9
Kudos: 43





	Fallen

Keralis rubbed his eyes, trying to blink away the black spots encroaching on his vision. His head felt like it was splitting apart. 

He propped himself onto his elbows, looking around the cave that he somehow ended up in. 

The floor was made up of coarse dirt, while different rocks made the pattern on the walls. It was dark, black almost; the only light was coming from right above, a faint pinprick of sun that teased him. It highlighted the cushion that he landed on, a bed of multicolored flowers that were now the slightest bit squashed from impact. 

“Hello?” Something waved in front of his face, startling his elbows out from under him once more. 

He heard a laugh. “Sorry about that, here.” The strange voice offered a hand, which Keralis gladly took. 

After pulling himself with the stranger’s help, he examined his own clothes. Nothing seemed to be wrong, except for a small tear in the right leg of his jeans. 

He brushed the dust off himself and turned to face the stranger. 

The man wore red leather armor and knee-high boots. Black, fingerless gloves went up to his wrists. A helmet sat on his head, covering every part of his face except for his eyes, which were only visible through a red, semi-transparent visor. Although the mask was clearly covering his mouth, his voice wasn’t muffled in the slightest. 

Perhaps his most prominent features were the large ram horns poking out from two holes at the top of his helmet. That, and the faint glow of his red eyes, alluded to that fact that whoever was in front of Keralis... wasn’t completely human. 

“Howdy! I’m EX! EX... the underground guide! You’re new to the underground, ain'tcha?” The monster paced around the patch of flowers, taking great care to not step on any of them. “You must be so confused!”

All Keralis could do was nod as the other stopped directly in front of him. The demon struck an exaggerated pose, stroking his chin. “Someone ought to teach you how things work around here!” he exclaimed, shrugging nonchalantly. “I guess little old me will have to do.” 

The monster tilted his head, his eyes indicating that a wide, cocky grin was hiding underneath his helmet. It made the fallen uneasy, but he brushed the feeling off as paranoia.

“Ready? Here we go!”

EX flicked his wrist, releasing a dozen white pellets from the palm of his hand. They orbited Keralis at the hip level, hovering a few feet away from his body. 

He pointed at the human’s chest. “See that heart? That’s your soul, the very culmination of your being!”

Keralis looked down, confused. Indeed, there was a strange, red glow coming from his chest, bleeding through his light blue sweater. He didn’t understand how or why this was happening, but decided not to question it. There was already too much strange stuff going on here.

“Your soul starts off weak, but can grow stronger if you gain a lot of LV.” He pronounced the letters separately, not combining the sounds into a singular word. By Keralis’s logic, that meant it was an acronym, but before he could open his mouth to ask EX cut him off. 

  
  
“What does LV stand for, you’re probably asking? Why, love, of course!” He clenched his fist, bringing the white pellets closer to the human. “You want some love, don’t you? Don’t worry, I’ll share some!”

He gave the human a wink, shooting him some finger guns. The pellets around the fallen human momentarily stopped moving. 

“Down here, love is spread through little white ‘friendliness pellets’.” He made air quotes with his fingers at the last two words. Keralis nodded again, showing that he understood. 

“Ready? Move around! Catch as many as you can!”

Something in EX’s voice made the human pause. It was strange. He had no reason to, after all. The monster was nothing but kind to Keralis ever since he dropped into this bed of flowers, even going as far as to teach him about the ways of the so-called ‘Underground’.

Going against his primal instincts, he reached out for one of those white blobs...

And immediately doubled over in pain. 

As his fingers brushed the pellet, a shock went through his entire body, tearing apart his head, his arms, his legs. 

_ His soul.  _

The pain was a thousand times worse than falling down that mountain. At least there was a bed of flowers to cushion his tumble.

  
The feeling of pure agony suddenly stopped, and Keralis realized that he was back to laying face-up in the flowers. EX loomed over him, all traces of warmth gone from his gaze.  


“You idiot... in this world, it’s kill or be killed. Why would anyone pass up an opportunity like this?”

The demon gave a maniac chuckle, raising up his hand. The bullets around Keralis followed the movement. 

** “DIE.” **

He slammed his arm down.

The sharp twang! of a bowstring echoed around the cavern, the sharp tip of an arrow impaling itself in the monster’s arm. He looked down at it as a drop of blood ran down his hand. “What the...”

EX whipped his head around to track the sender of the projectile. His eyes widened. “FUCK—“ 

He dissolved into a large pile of rose petals as another arrow flew through the place where he stood moments ago. 

As Keralis squinted at the shadows, he began to make out a feminine figure, a bow in hand and a quiver strapped to her back. 

She stepped out into the light, revealing bouncy orange hair and decaying skin. Her eyes were a vibrant neon green. A neat path of stitches trailed down from her hairline to her lip. 

She wore a ripped, navy blue crop top and dark colored shorts. Her shoes were nonexistent, replaced by black-and-white striped socks of a mismatched size. 

All in all, the outfit looked like she chose it without looking. Not that it was bad, of course. Keralis thought it rather suited her. 

An assortment of flowers and petals rested in her hair, colors ranging from a lime green to a midnight blue. 

She offered her hand to him. The human felt a strong sense of deja vu. 

The zombie gave him an encouraging smile and he finally decided to take her hand. 

It was cold. Go figure. 

She pulled him up with surprising strength. “What a shitty guy, torturing you like that,” she muttered, glancing towards the pile of petals that used to be EX. 

After a moment, she looked back down at Keralis. She was quite a bit taller than him. “I’m a zombie, if you couldn’t tell. Don’t worry, I won’t eat you or anything. I’m a vegetarian.”

Keralis nodded, startled into silence once more. 

“Oh, I almost forgot to introduce myself I’m Cleo. ZombieCleo, if you want to be technical. Caretaker of the ruins.” She gestured around the cave to make her point. “I pass through here every day to see if anyone has fallen into the hole, but you’re the first in a while.” 

Without waiting for a response from the human, she turned on her heel and walked to the other end of the cave. There was a hole in that wall that Keralis hadn’t noticed before. “Come on! I’ll guide you through the catacombs.” she called over her shoulder. 

He rushed over to the zombie without hesitation. Although he could have been making the same mistake twice in trusting a monster, he believed that Cleo was different than EX. 

The human slowed down, gasping for breath from his short sprint. The zombie took longer strides than he did, so he had to struggle to keep pace with her. 

“I never got to ask, what’s your name?”

“Uh... K-Keralis.”

She barked a laugh at his stutter. “Well, K-Keralis, I’m pleased to make your acquaintance.”

The pair walked in a comfortable silence through the rest of the caves. Keralis took the opportunity to observe the scenery. 

There wasn’t much to observe. 

Cleo entered a vast cave, the open space a relief to the human after those tight corridors. “We’re here.”

A majestic purple building rose from the floor, two white staircases leading up to a dark doorway and two windows. The space between the steps was filled with crinkly red leaves. 

The zombie bounded up the stairs, beckoning him with a hand. “Hurry up, man!”

_ The shadow of the ruins looms above, filling him with determination. _

_** I don’t know if I’m continuing this, seeing as I have like 5 other ongoing stories, but I will if enough people want it.  ** _   
  


_**Pacifist, Genocide or Neutral?** _

_**If you enjoyed, please leave a kudos or** _ **_comment! It really helps out the author!_ **


End file.
